It is known that rolled beams of the type referred to are subject to the appearance of defects in symmetry, the most serious of which being a shift of the position of the web relative to the flanges of the structure, and which may make the beam unusable. For example, French Pat. No. 74/39798 shows that this problem has been under consideration for some time, but, despite the needs of industry in this regard, it appears that no satisfactory solution has been found to date. The normal practise has been to detect the occurrence of this type of defect, and to try to prevent its reappearance in the succeeding beam by an a priori correction of the relative elevation of the inlet table of the rolling stand before entry of the bar thereinto.
The present invention provides a preventive solution which enables a correction to be made during the rolling operation itself.